


All of me

by whiskis



Series: All my life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Mentioned Stydia, Scisaac - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de unos años los Hale vuelven a Bacon Hills. Tras una excursión al bosque que hace tantos años que no pisa, Derek encuentra el rastro de un olor que le resulta vagamente familiar, pero que no sabe exactamente ubicar. Mientras tanto, Stiles ha seguido con su vida y es feliz con la chica de sus sueños, Lydia Martin.<br/>Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar para siempre. </p><p>Soy horrible escribiendo esto. Lo siento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado la vida en publicar esto y lo siento de verdad pero entre que la inspiración no llegaba y que estuve estudiando para los exámenes mi pasada semana fue caótica. Pero por fin está aquí la segunda parte, espero que os guste. :D  
> PD: Cualquier error es mío.

-¡MARILYN! ¡¡¡MARILYN!!!

Había dejado abierta la jaula de su erizo por menos de dos minutos y había conseguido escapar. Stiles estaba en su patio trasero buscándola entre los rosales de su madre. Sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeños arañazos y pinchazos gracias a los dichosos rosales. 

-¡STILES!

-¿QUÉ, MAMÁ?

El grito venía de dentro de la casa y al no tener respuesta de su madre entró a la casa, aparcando el asunto de Marilyn de su mente, no iría muy lejos, ya se había escapado antes y siempre volvía. Claudia estaba en la cocina sacando la compra de sus bolsas. Por la periferia de su ojo vio una caja de galletas de chocolate que su madre acababa de sacar de una bolsa, lo más disimuladamente que pudo se acercó a la caja de galletas y...

-No creas que no te estoy viendo.-Dijo de pronto su madre.

-Joder mamá.

-¡Ese vocabulario!

-Perdón. Por cierto, no habrás visto a Marilyn por aquí, ¿no?

-¿Has vuelto a perder a tu erizo?

-¿No?

-Stiles, es tu responsabilidad, no puedes dejar que ande a sus anchas por todos lados, es un maldito erizo.

-Sí... Lo sé, la iré a buscar.

-No, he visto a Melissa en el super, nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche. 

-¿Barbacoa en los McCalll?

-Sí. Dúchate, le he dicho que estaríamos allí a las cuatro para ayudarla a preparar todo.

Sin más palabra salió de la cocina, con tres galletas en la boca. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles llegó en su jeep a casa de Scott, donde este le esperaba sentado en las escaleras del porche, con un misterioso y demasiado-guapo-para-ser-real chico de más o menos su edad. No es educado mirar fijamente, pero Stiles lo hizo igualmente. Scott se levantó de un salto en cuanto vio a Stiles salir de su jeep, casi sobresaltado, y entonces fue cuando Stiles vio sus mejillas coloradas, combinando las igualmente coloradas mejillas de el otro chico. Inseguro Stiles se acercó poco a poco a ellos, midiendo cada paso intentando que la situación fuese menos incómoda. 

-Scott y ... ¿Quién es tu amigo exactamente?

-Stiles, este es Isaac... un amigo.-Otro sonrojo. 

Stiles estaba terriblemente confundido y algo le decía que Isaac era algo más que un amigo para Scott. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados al ver la mirada de odio que Isaac le echó a Scott ante la palabra "amigo". Sí, definitivamente había algo entre ellos y Stiles se iba a divertir de lo lindo molestando a Scott hasta que este se lo confesara.

-Mmmms... ¿Un amigo? Encantado de conocerte, Isaac.

Stiles lanzó sus brazos al cuello de Isaac y le dio un abrazo muy poco amigable, casi sexual, mientras Scott gruñía a su espalda. El pobre Isaac que había sido pillado completamente por sorpresa simplemente miraba a Stiles con la boca sutilmente abierta. 

-¡STILES!

-¡MELISSA!

Melissa apareció por la puerta con un delantal manchado de harina, alzando los brazos inmediatamente para abrazar a Stiles. 

-¿Y Claudia?

-Ha cogido su coche y se ha pasado a recoger a papá en la comisaría, estaba más que encantado de salir pronto con tal de poder comer carne grasienta y poco sana. 

-Sí, puedo imaginar eso.- Dijo entre risas.- ¿Has conocido ya a Isaac, el "amigo" de Scott?

Para regocijo de Stiles puso comillas en la palabra amigo, se escuchó un "mamáaaaaa..." por parte de Scott y al mirar ambos estaban sonrojados y mirando al suelo, evitando las miradas. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles acababa de irse, Scott escuchó su viejo jeep alejarse por la carretera mientras miraba al suelo intentando evitar mirar a Isaac, que le observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hasta que no puedo más y Isaac rompió el silencio:

-¿AMIGOS? ¿SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS?

-Isaac...

-No. Isaac no, dime por qué cojones no le has dicho a tu mejor amigo que tenemos algo más, por lo menos YO diría que tenemos algo más por la forma en que gimes mi nombre cuando te beso el cuello.- Scott se sonrojó. -Así que dime, ¿POR QUÉ TU MEJOR AMIGO NO SABÍA DE MI?

-Pero Isaac...

-¿QUÉ?- Silencio. -Pero Isaac, ¿qué?

-No lo sé, no esperaba que me dejases hablar, ¿vale?

Isaac quería reír ante la conducta de su novio pero a duras penas consiguió reprimir su risa. Scott parecía tan perdido ahora mismo que solo quería abrazarlo, pero estaba enfadado y no podía rendirse con una sola carita de cachorro.

-Pues bien. Esto es lo que hay. Somos algo o no lo somos. Llámame cuando lo descubras.

Isaac salió como un tornado de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él. Su madre se asomó por el pasillo pero no preguntó nada, tan solo le dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando pasó por su lado. Scott se quedó destrozado, mirando al suelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. 

Realmente no sabía por qué no le había contado a Stiles sobre Isaac, había querido, muchas veces, pero por unas cosas o por otras había pasado mes y medio con Isaac y no le había dicho nada a Stiles. No es que fuese nada de por vida, pero Scott estaba bastante seguro que lo que sentía por Isaac no era un encariñamiento pasajero. Así que ahí estaba Scott, con su novio enfadado con él por haber sido un cobarde y no haberle contado a su mejor amigo que era gay. Fantástico todo en su vida. 

Primero que nada tenía que aclarar las cosas con Isaac porque pese a que era tremendamente pronto en su "relación", Scott tenía que sacar sus sentimientos de su pecho y contarle a Isaac que quizás estuviese un poco (MUCHO) enamorado de él, tan dulce y maravilloso.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un par de horas después Stiles estaba llegando a casa de Lydia después de una muy incómoda cena sentado entre Scott y Isaac lanzándose miradas. La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo y pobre Stiles había caído en medio. Antes de irse estaba seguro que había visto un tocamiento nada amigable entre la mano de Isaac y el culo de Scott, mientras este último se sonrojaba completamente. 

Al llegar a la calle de Lydia la vio esperando en la acera moviendo impaciente su bolso a un lado y otro. 

-¿Te llevo, guapa?-Dijo Stiles bajando la ventanilla.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, idiota.

Se subió al coche y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Stiles arrancó el coche mientras Lydia subía el volumen a la minicadena. Estaba tan concentrado cantando a todo pulmón "All of me" que no lo vio hasta que estaban demasiado cerca. Con un frenazo brusco paró el coche antes de embestir al gigantesco lobo negro que había en medio de la carretera. Stiles le miró atónito y vio unos ojos brillantes como el neón, pero Lydia rompió el hechizo rápidamente.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?-Lydia le estaba gritando.

-¿No... no... el lobo... no lo has visto?-dijo señalando a la carretera.

Pero ya no había nada, el enorme lobo negro que hace un momento estaba en medio de la carretera había desaparecido completamente. Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, asustado de tener alucinaciones, pero no, estaba seguro que había visto un lobo negro enorme y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo... Solo que no ahora.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Hale acababan de llegar a su antigua casa, la cual Derek recordaba a duras penas. Todos estaban organizando, bajando maletas, instalándose... pero por alguna razón Derek sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Su lobo quería salir, necesitaba salir. Correr. Su madre seguía gritando ordenes a diestro y siniestro a los chicos de la mudanza para que colocasen los muebles donde debían ir, ni un centímetro más alejado. Su lobo estaba ansioso y él también, hacía eones que no veía un bosque tan amplio para correr, en su antigua ciudad había sitio para correr, seguro, pero no lo suficiente. 

Su antigua ciudad... Derek extrañaba a sus amigos, pero no tanto como debería. Su mente, su corazón y todo su cuerpo le decía que ESTE era su lugar. Era ahí donde debía estar. Se sentía correcto pisar Bacon Hills y ese sentimiento es el que más ansioso le ponía. Su lobo quería correr, buscar algo: CAZAR. Su lobo estaba al acecho de una presa que no conocía. 

-Mamá.- Ni caso.-¡MAMÁ!- Ni caso.- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

-Dime, cariño.-Contestó suavemente Talia Hale.

-¿Puedo salir a correr? Mi lobo está inquieto.

-Sí claro, pero no salgas de la Reserva. 

Sin más respuesta Derek salió corriendo en dirección al bosque y un par de árboles más allá ya estaba desnudo cambiando a su forma de lobo. Se quedó quieto por un rato, explorando silenciosamente su entorno, los ruidos del bosque y, sobretodo los olores. Empezó a correr como si acabase de apretar un resorte imaginario y todo su cuerpo se lanzó a la caza. No sabía que era su presa, pero ese olor... le resultaba familiar... quizás fuese un conejo salvaje. No, olía mejor que los conejos, mucho mejor. Su lobo actuó por instinto y empezó a correr sin importarle nada, antes de darse cuenta estaba en el límite de la Reserva. Siguió más allá, hasta que sus garras rozaron el asfalto y su lado humano tomó el control, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien le viera. Entonces tomó aire y olió el mejor aroma del mundo. Era como el mejor postre del mundo, pero mejor. 

El shock inicial de ese maravilloso olor le impidió escuchar el motor del jeep que venía por la carretera y antes de darse cuenta se escuchó un frenazo. Los ojos de Derek se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo con los del conductor del coche. Toda la energía del entorno se drenó y Derek se asustó, echó a correr de vuelta a su casa, a su manada, a su alfa. No sabía quién era ese humano, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, os prometo que va a mejorar. Siento si ha sido un poco aburrido pero necesitaba un capítulo para explicar la situación, en el siguiente capítulo ya tendremos más "acción".  
> Recordad como siempre dejadme un comentario con vuestras opiniones (siempre que no sean ofensivas) y dejad kudos si os ha gustado. Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.  
> Podéis seguirme en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com).


	2. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier fallo es mío y lo corregiré en cuanto me de cuenta.

Era una noche cerrada, sin luna. Tan oscura que no se podía ver más allá de dos palmos. Los malditos grillos y algún ladrido ocasional eran los únicos sonidos presentes en la noche. Sus pasos retumbaban por la calle desierta, creando una sensación de eco, una sensación de ser seguido. Aceleró los pasos, intentando avanzar más deprisa, pero no, la calle parecía eterna. Daba grandes zancadas pero su casa tan solo se alejaba más y más de la vista. Sus rápidos pasos se volvieron descordinados y antes de darse cuenta sus pies golpeaban la acera huyendo de un enemigo imaginario... o quizá no. Ese eco lejano se acercaba cada vez más y más, sonido de pies golpeando la acera a sus espaldas. Su curiosidad (como siempre) pudo más que su sentido común y en un acto idiota se giró. 

Detrás suya no había nada. Cogió aire, aliviado y volvió a retomar su camino, esta vez más despacio. Entonces sus pies decidieron dejar de coordinarse y su cara aterrizó en el suelo más rápido que sus manos. El dolor se extendió rápido, desde su frente hacia toda su cabeza, dejándolo mareado y con náuseas. Tentativo alzó su mano y tocó la herida abierta de su frente. Fantástico. Se levantó inseguro en sus pies, al menos nadie había sido testigo de su traspiés. 

-¿De normal eres tan torpe o ha sido algo circunstancial?-dijo alguien a su espalda.

-¡JODER! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? PODÍAS HABERME MATADO DEL SUSTO.-Stiles se llevó la mano a su corazón desbocado.

El desconocido que estaba detrás de él era alto, moreno y con unos ojos esmeralda tan preciosos que a Stiles le costaba mirarlos fijamente, así que apartó la mirada. Tenía el cuerpo de un maldito adonis, completamente musculoso y sexy. Y esa chaqueta de cuero... oh dios... esa chaqueta de cuero. Stiles tenía la boca hecha agua con solo mirarlo. El desconocido, con una mirada de pura confusión le tendió un pañuelo de tela, señalando su frente. Cierto, estaba sangrando aun. Dubitativo cogió el pañuelo ofrecido y lo plantó contra su frente.

-Gracias...-No dijo ningún nombre.- Tú. Yo soy Stiles.- Dijo extendiendo la mano.

Y ahí se quedo su mano, en el aire. No hizo ninguna señal de intentar tocarlo, tan solo miró su mano con la boca ligeramente abierta. Poco a poco Stiles bajó la mano, metiéndola en el bolsillo de su sudadera roja. El silencio se volvió incómodo realmente rápido y Stiles se giró para irse. Dio cuatro o cinco pasos antes de escuchar su respectivo eco detrás suya. Miró atrás y el desconocido le estaba siguiendo. Aceleró el paso, y el desconocido también. Stiles frenó en seco y un cuerpo de piedra se chocó contra su espalda. Stiles sintió las manos del desconocido en su cintura, estabilizándolo sobre sus pies. 

El mundo entero pareció oscilar en su eje al sentir sus manos en su cintura. Toda la energía se drenó y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar suavemente. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y el universo a su alrededor pareció explotar en mil pedacitos.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Stiles se despertó con un grito agonizante al sentir como si algo fuese arrancado de su pecho. Oyó los pasos de su madre corriendo hacia su habitación, pero no pudo dejar de gritar hasta que la mano de su madre tocó su brazo suavemente. La mano fría de Claudia limpió las lágrimas que Stiles no sabía que había derramado, pero continuaban cayendo. El sueño parecía tan real, se sentía tan... correcto. 

-Solo era un sueño Stiles... Solo un sueño.

Su madre le abrazó tan fuerte que Stiles perdió el aliento por un momento. Pero ese era el problema... era SOLO un sueño. 

Tras un largo rato de suaves susurros, abrazos y palabras tranquilas, Claudia bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente para ver si Stiles podía reconciliar el sueño. Cuando su madre salió de su habitación Stiles fue a mirar su móvil, soltando en el proceso algo de su puño. Curioso (comos siempre) cogió la tela blanca que había en la cama y al desplegarla su corazón se paró momentáneamente. Era el pañuelo, EL pañuelo que él hombre de su sueño le había dado, con el mismo que se había limpiado la sangre de la frente que aun seguía en el pañuelo. Levantó su mano para tocarse la frente, pero estaba perfectamente suave, sin cortes ni golpes. Pero el pañuelo estaba ensangrentado y sin duda era el mismo pañuelo de su sueño.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Stiles para si.

-¿Qué dices, Stiles?-Preguntó a su vez Claudia que entraba por la puerta con un vaso de leche en la mano.

-Nada, hablaba conmigo mismo.

Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y sus dudas. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

En la casa de los Hale otro grito surcó la mente. Derek se despertó en su cama completamente en shock. Vio y escuchó como Laura y Cora entraban en su cuarto, y unos segundos después se madre. No reaccionó, se quedó mirando sus manos.

-Chicas, dejadnos.-Dijo Talia con tono autoritario.

Sus hijas salieron de la habitación preocupadas por su hermano pequeño, pero sin cuestionar las decisiones de su alfa. 

-¿Qué ha pasado, Derek? 

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Derek. Sintió la mano de su madre acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

-Cuéntame tu sueño.

Confiando plenamente en su alfa, pero sobretodo, confiando en su madre Derek le contó lo que sucedió con el coche y luego su sueño. Le contó como la persona de ambos coincidía y como tanto Derek como su lobo querían localizarlo y protegerlo, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y por alguna razón no podía dejar que nadie dañara a el chico... Stiles. 

-No te preocupes, cariño. Todo va a salir bien.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta. Horas después Derek, incapaz de retomar el sueño, se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua y al pasar por la biblioteca escuchó un susurro amortiguado por las paredes. No escuchó intencionadamente, solo pasó...

-No pensaba que fuera a pasar tan rápido, no esperaba que nada más llegar todo se desencadenara, tenemos que prepararnos para luchar. Los sueños son solo el primer paso, dentro de poco los síntomas aumentarán.

Derek se alejó silenciosamente de la biblioteca. ¿Su madre sabía que le estaba pasando? ¿Solo los primeros síntomas? 

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó para si.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A la mañana siguiente mientras Claudia regaba las rosas del jardín alguien llamó a la puerta. Dejó la regadera en el suelo con un muy mal presentimiento en las tripas. Al abrir la puerta solo encontró un ramo de violetas y lirios con una nota. 

"PREPÁRATE PARA LUCHAR."

Nadie firmaba la nota, pero Claudia entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Su pequeño estaba en peligro y esta vez no podrían separarlos antes de que los encontraran. Era hora de luchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre podéis comentar vuestras opiniones y dejar kudos si os ha gustado. Las ideas son siempre bienvenidas tanto en los comentarios como en mi Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) como en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Un besito. <3


	3. Derek

Derek se miró al espejo, recién "levantado" aunque eso era un eufemismo porque no había dormido en absoluto desde el sueño. Su mente estaba necesitaba volver a verlo, aunque fuese en sueños, pero a la vez estaba asustado de volver a encontrarlo. Su mente había ido y venido durante toda la noche, hasta que a las cuatro se había cansado de mirar al techo y salió al jardín. 

El aire gélido de la noche le hizo estremecerse al rozar su pecho desnudo. Se sentó en la mecedora que su madre había colocado estratégicamente para que nadie pudiese sorprenderla por la espalda. Tenía una vista perfecta del bosque y su cuerpo empezó a cosquillear con las ganas de correr. No quería dejar salir a su lobo, sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que en el momento que su lobo pudiese correr iría a buscar a el chico, a Stiles. Derek no estaba seguro de querer encontrarlo , encontrarlo significaría tener que hablar con él y Derek no era nada bueno en eso. 

Estaba demasiado cansado por la falta de sueño para luchar contra el cambio así que se rindió a él, esperando no encontrar a Stiles, o eso se esforzaba por creer. Lo cierto es que sí quería encontrar a Stiles, quería encontrarlo y protegerlo, sus instintos gritaban que debía protegerlo a toda costa. El dolor del cambio se disipó rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, determinado a conseguir a su presa, a Stiles.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Talia le observaba desde la ventana del estudio situado en la parte alta de la casa, vio como sus emociones jugaban con sus nervios y como resignado se dejó llevar por el cambio. Sabía que iba a ir a buscar al chico, sabía que su lobo se guiaría por instinto y dejaría de lado las emociones. Derek no sabía lo que su lobo ya había aceptado, su lobo sabía perfectamente que iba a buscar a su pareja, a su alma gemela. Talia pensó en detenerlo, pero sabía que sería absurdo, sentía el poder del lazo que estaban formando, nada podía pararlos ya de estar juntos, de una manera o otra Stiles y Derek iban a estar juntos, ya habían jugado suficiente con el destino al separarlos de pequeños. 

Pero realmente no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Talia, ni siquiera los peligros que conllevaría que completaran el enlace, no. Lo que le preocupaba era el poder latiendo debajo de la piel de Derek, tanto poder que fácilmente podría superar el suyo propio. Talia siempre había sabido que Derek sería el siguiente Alfa de la familia, pero no imaginaba que ese poder fuese tan fuerte, que fuese a surgir tan pronto, apenas tenía 18 años... Pero era una ocasión especial, el lobo de Derek sabía que necesitaba poder para proteger a su pareja y iba a sacar ese poder de cualquier lado. Talia se temía que en cuestión de semanas, a lo sumo, Derek se convertiría en Alfa. Un Alfa sin control y con una pareja que proteger, iba a ser divertido cuanto menos. 

Cogió un par de lirios y violetas de su jardín "secreto" y se dispuso a montar un ramo. Al acabarlo puso una nota y lo dejó en la mesa, a la mañana siguiente se lo llevaría a Claudia, era hora de que todos se prepararan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En cuanto sus garras tocaron la húmeda tierra del bosque sus patas empezaron a trabajar, a correr, sorteando árboles, raíces y cualquier tipo de bache que se cruzara en el camino. Sin pensar hacia donde iba siguió corriendo, disfrutando del sentir la tierra hundirse bajo su peso. Disfrutando de los olores del bosque y de los sonidos de los animales nocturnos. Sin parar, solo sintiendo como el aire azotaba su pelo y refrescaba su acalorada piel. Giraba y corría y giraba y corría, no tenía ni idea de donde iba, pero sabía que iba en la buena dirección, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda.

Unas horas después, o quizás tan solo unos minutos, paró. Sus músculos cansados y su aliento jadeante al parar frente a una casa desconocida. Ese olor dulce y tremendamente apetecible rodeaba toda la casa, estaba impregnando cada rincón. Se quedó en las sobras que le proporcionaban los árboles en el borde de la propiedad, observando la casa, intentando descubrir algo. Todo parecía normal, normal para una casa de clase media a las cuatro de la madrugada. Se escuchaban dos latidos dentro de la casa, uno de ellos mucho más fuerte que el otro, provenía de la ventana más próxima a los árboles y proyectaba una suave luz, como de una lamparita de noche encendida. Sus pezuñas se movieron por si solas y empezó a acercarse a la ventana.

Ese delicioso olor que le volvía loco era más fuerte conforme más se acercaba a la casa. Estaba empezando a nublar sus sentidos, a atontarlo hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta que venía un coche hasta que escuchó la puerta del mismo cerrarse con fuerza, sacándolo de su ensoñación y volviendo rápidamente a el amparo que le daban los árboles. Vio como el coche patrulla aparcaba en la entrada del garaje y un agente entrar en la casa, no, no un agente, el Sheriff. Era la casa del Sheriff. 

En el fondo de la mente del lobo, Derek se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, por qué el lobo le había guiado a la casa del Sheriff. Escuchó susurros amortiguados, de una mujer y un hombre, dándose las buenas noches. La lamparita de la habitación que había mirado se apagó y la ventana se abrió suavemente. Entonces el olor le golpeó fuerte, como una bofetada en la cara, y su lobo empezó a salivar. Entonces lo vio, asomado a la ventana estaba el chico de su sueño, Stiles, sin camiseta y con cara de no poder dormir, justo como Derek. Instintivamente Derek retrocedió unos pasos, buscando una zona un poco más oscura para que Stiles no pudiese verlo, no aún al menos. Entonces la realidad le dio una patada en la boca al darse cuenta que Stiles era el hijo del Sheriff. Stiles era el hijo del maldito Sheriff. Si los sueños eran algo complicado, la realidad se acababa de volver complicada también. Fantástico.

Pese a todo, Derek no encontró las fuerzas para alejarse de la casa, no encontró las fuerzas para dejar de mirar a Stiles. Había algo entre sus manos, algo blanco y rojo. Su pañuelo, el pañuelo que le había dado en sueños. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese ese pañuelo? Había sido un sueño, uno muy vívido, pero solo un sueño... ¿No?

Ya clareaba el horizonte cuando Derek escuchó la respiración acompasada de Stiles, indicando que se había dormido. En la casa empezaba a haber movimiento, la mujer que escuchó la noche anterior estaba en el jardín regando las flores cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Derek estaba cara al aire, así que su olor no podía ser reconocido, pero él reconoció el olor de su alfa dejando algo en la puerta de la casa y luego alejándose rápidamente. Su madre sabía algo y no se lo estaba diciendo, si Derek no podía confiar en la completa sinceridad de su Alfa, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Se alejó entre los árboles, corriendo más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido, hasta llegar a su casa mucho antes de que Talia llegara. Cambió de nuevo a forma humana y esquivó a todos para llegar a su habitación. Después de una ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa limpia bajó a desayunar, para encontrar solo a su madre sentada en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Fue lo único que dijo Talia.

-Lo sé. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles se despertó tras una noche horrible. Apenas había dormido y sus ojeras eran kilométricas. Se metió en la ducha en un intento por despejar un poco su mente, pero no funcionó. Después de desayunar y tener una charla ligera con su madre decidió que no era un buen día, sería mejor si volvía a la cama, por suerte para él era sábado. Su madre le tranquilizó, enviándolo a la cama. Subió a trompicones por la escalera y se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo. El sueño llegó a él antes de lo esperado, su mente estaba agotada después de haber estado toda la noche dándole vueltas al sueño. 

En el piso de abajo, Claudia recibió la nota de Talia avisándole del inminente peligro. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles estaba soñando, era plenamente consciente de que estaba soñando, pero no podía despertarse. Corría y corría por la reserva, por el bosque que tan bien conocía, pero que nunca antes había visto. Su cuerpo se sentía raro, pesado, como si no fuese suyo. Corría a cuatro patas, sí, patas. Era un maldito lobo negro, enorme. Ese era sin duda uno de los sueños más raros que Stiles había tenido nunca. No entendía nada, pero pensándolo bien, últimamente todo era confuso, ¿por qué extrañarse de un sueño raro más? 

Entonces se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, estaba acercándose a una parte del bosque que si conocía, estaba acercándose a su casa. Él, el lobo, se detuvo en el borde de los árboles, lo suficiente cerca para ver su jardín pero no demasiado cerca para poder ser visto. En el jardín estaba su madre, canturreando una canción de los ochenta mientras regaba las plantas. Pero el lobo miraba a su ventana, fijamente, esperando algo. 

Stiles se levantó sobresaltado y se asomó a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre canturreando la misma canción que en su sueño. Stiles bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin preocuparse por ponerse los zapatos. Cruzó el jardín, ignorando a su madre, en dirección al bosque. Adentrándose al punto exacto en el que había estado en su sueño. Como era de esperar, no encontró a nadie allí, no encontró nada salvo marcas de pezuñas. Huellas de lobo. Stiles sabía que debería estar asustado, pero al ver las huellas en el suelo tan solo sintió paz, tranquilidad y eso le asustó más que nada. 

Cabizbajo volvió al jardín, donde su madre le miraba con una mezcla entre asombro y irritación. Stiles no dijo nada, tan solo pasó por su lado y volvió de nuevo a subir las escaleras, cerrando su puerta con un suave crujido. Encima de su mesita aun estaba el pañuelo blanco manchado de sangre, lo agarró entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho, intentando buscar consuelo sin saber por qué. Una lágrima solitaria cruzó su rostro, la frustración de no entender nada podía con él. 

Stiles era la típica persona que se preguntaba todo, más inteligente que la medía había pasado cada minuto desde que empezó a habar preguntándose el por qué, y ahora estaba ante una situación que no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Se estaba volviendo loco, esa era la única explicación posible. Su hiperactividad, sin embargo, opinaba que debería seguir dándole vueltas a todo el asunto de los sueños y las sensaciones extrañas que había estado viviendo últimamente. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando antes de que perdiera la cabeza definitivamente. Necesitaba hablar con Lydia cuanto antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. :D   
> Como siempre comentad y dejad kudos si os ha gustado. Podéis dejarme sugerencias tanto aquí como en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com).
> 
> Un besito <3


	4. Teleport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier fallo es culpa mía. Espero que os guste, como siempre. ;)

Scott estaba frente a la casa de Isaac, sin decidirse a tocar. La decisión fue tomada en el momento en que Isaac abrió la puerta para salir a la calle y se chocó contra él. 

-¿Scott? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scott no se acordaba lo precioso que era, habían pasado dos días hasta que se había decidido a ir a verlo y decirle lo que sentía. Pero al tenerlo delante ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Iba despeinado, recién salido de la cama, con una chaqueta fina y la bufanda que Scott le había regalado. Scott estaba sin palabras, se quedó ahí plantado mirándole con la boca entreabierta. Isaac le miraba, sin saber tampoco qué decir, hasta que rompió su ensoñación y frunció el ceño al acordarse por que no estaba enfadado con Scott.

-¿Qué quieres, Scott?

-Te echo de menos.

-No me pongas esa cara de cachorrito, ¿has hablado con tu mejor amigo? ¿Le has contado sobre mi?

-No...-Isaac puso cara de incredulidad.-Esperaba que vinieses conmigo.

Isaac sonrió ante eso y Scott se derritió en ese mismo momento. Fue la confirmación de que estaba completamente enamorado de él. Se dirigieron a casa de Stiles y le cogieron justo antes de que saliese de casa. Scott le dio la mano a Isaac, notando su inquietud.

-Stiles.

-Scott... Y Isaac. Iba a casa de Lydia, ¿qué pasa?

Scott quería preguntarle qué le pasaba a él, Stiles estaba anormalmente raro, inquieto. Pero había venido a lo que había venido.

-Vengo a presentarte formalmente a mi... novio. 

-Ah, vale, fantástico, ¿me puedo ir ya?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no estás flipando con esto?-Scott estaba flipando.

-Porque sé que eres gay desde que íbamos al colegio.

-¿Cómo?-Isaac intentaba esconder su risa mientras Stiles suspiraba exasperado.- Porque te empalmaste viendo como yo y Danny nos besábamos en aquella fiesta, acto seguido me "susurraste" a gritos que creías que te gustaban los hombres. Después de eso te desmayaste y no volviste a hablar de ello.

-No... no recordaba eso.-Scott estaba muy avergonzado.

-Y por lo que respecta a tu amigo-señalando a Isaac-me di cuenta que erais más que amigos en el momento que os vi juntos. Os doy mi bendición, ¿me puedo ir ya?

-Sí... claro. 

-Te llamo luego.-Stiles se subió a su jeep y se fue.

Scott no podía creer nada, estaba confuso y a la vez tan feliz que quería gritar de alegría.

-Bueno... eso ha sido interesante.-Dijo Isaac.

Sí, había sido interesante, pero Scott no quería escuchar nada más. Se giró de golpe y devoró la boca de Isaac como si fuese agua en medio del desierto. Al principio Isaac no respondió, demasiado sorprendido, pero enseguida le besó con la misma fuerza. Se abrazaron con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y entonces Scott lo dijo:

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Me alegro, porque creo que yo también.-Contestó Isaac. 

Scott no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento, pese a eso algo en su mente le decía que algo estaba pasando, pero por un momento lo ignoró, regocijándose en la felicidad de saber que el hombre que amaba le amaba a la vez. Ya pensaría en el comportamiento raro de Stiles después.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Parejas de por vida?

Derek no podía creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo, no podía ser real. Las parejas eran solo leyendas, cuentos de cuna para los niños. No podía ser real. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su boca colgaba abierta, no podía ser real lo que su madre estaba diciendo, no. 

-Pero... pero... son leyenda. No... no son reales.

-Cariño, lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que vi la primera vez que os tocasteis. Sentí la conexión. 

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-dijo con sospecha en la voz.

-Cuando teníais tres años. 

-¿Cómo?

-Cariño... entiéndelo, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿¡ME SEPARASTE DE MI PAREJA!?

-Derek, cálmate, era lo necesario.

-¿ERA NECESARIO SEPARARME DE MI PAREJA?

Su lobo estaba furioso, quería atacar a su alfa por haberle alejado de su pareja, por haberle alejado de Stiles, habían perdido AÑOS de estar juntos, crecer juntos. Su lobo quería salir y destruir a su madre, a su alfa. Entonces reconoció la cara de pánico de su madre y como exponía el cuello. ¿Cómo? Giró la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre. El miedo le golpeó a él también y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirándose las manos, confuso por encima de todo. 

-¿Mamá?-su voz era un tan baja que casi no lo oyó, pero unos segundos después la mano de su madre tocó suavemente su hombro.

-Está bien cariño, no pasa nada. 

Le abrazó mientras Derek lloraba suavemente. Su mente le bombardeaba con mil preguntas, con respuestas a medias, pero había una cosa que sonaba por encima de todo el caos. Encontrar a su pareja. Derek necesitaba hablar con Stiles, contarle todo esto. Dios, su vida acababa de volverse completamente caótica. Joder. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles aparcó su jeep en la puerta de Lydia. Aporreó la puerta hasta que una Lydia muy enfadada abrió, pero no dijo nada al ver la cara asustada y confusa de Stiles.

-¿Stiles, qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-¡NO! Nada esta bien, me estoy volviendo loco, Lydia. ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

-Cálmate y cuéntame que pasa. 

Se sentaron en el sofá y Stiles empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos dos días, sus sueños extraños, las nuevas sensaciones... Le contó todo bajo la inquietante mirada de Lydia, que solo asentía en silencio. Al acabar de hablar Lydia tan solo lo abrazó fuerte y le susurró palabras de consuelo en el oído. 

-Cariño, no te estás volviendo loco.

-¿N...no?

-No, has encontrado a tu pareja.

-¿A mi qué? 

-Tu pareja de por vida, tienes un lobo en algún lugar que está muriéndose por encontrarte.

-Explícate.

-No hace falta que me explique, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Piénsalo.

Se levantó y lo dejó sentado, pensando. Lo que Lydia decía tenía mucho sentido. Los sueños compartidos, más reales que ficticios. Las extrañas sensaciones que había sufrido últimamente. El sueño con el lobo negro... Todo tenía sentido, pero a la vez no tenía nada de sentido. Si él era un simple humano, ¿por qué tenía una pareja? ¿Eso no era algo solo de lobos? Stiles sabía que existían los hombres lobo, joder, una de sus mejores amigas era un coyote y su novia era una banshee... Oh, quizás ahora ya no era su novia.

-¿Lydia? ¿Qué somos ahora?

-Mejores amigos.-Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

Se sentía correcto, se sentía bien saberlo. Stiles se sentía bien por fin, siempre que ignorara el hecho que había un lobo buscándolo para pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sí, todo bien si ignoraba eso. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato más tarde, tumbado en su cama se permitió pensar en el hombre de los sueños, en su pareja. Lo recordaba con total nitidez y había conseguido ignorar todo pensamiento sobre él, pero ya no podía más. Imaginó su cara, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y su cuerpo de infarto. Dios, ¿cómo había podido tener tanta suerte? Stiles había sabido por mucho tiempo de su biexualidad pero, salvo un par de besos con Danny mientras estaban los dos borrachos, nunca había estado con un chico. Y ahora tenía un adonis solo para él, por el resto de su vida. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza empezó a sonreír como un maníaco, tenía la pareja más sexy del mundo. 

Su cabeza empezó a tejer un plan para encontrar a su pareja, ni siquiera sabía su nombre aún. Pero lo sabría pronto, estaba decidido. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Oh no, otra vez no.

Stiles estaba en medio del bosque, en su pijama y su sudadera roja. Hacía frío, tanto frío que le castañeteaban los dientes. Sus dedos y su cuerpo empezaba a doler y estremecerse, estaba congelándose. Sintió unas manos calientes en su cintura, desde detrás, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Un cuerpo cálido se pegó a su espalda y empezó a transmitirle calor, sus temblores disminuyeron. Se fundió en el calor a su espalda, sin necesidad de girarse para saber quién era. Se dejó abrazar, sin querer realmente soltarse, quería quedarse en esa posición para siempre. Estaba tan calentito... Se giró suavemente, sin soltarse del abrazo y encaró a su pareja.

-Hola.-Dijo en un susurro.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Stiles quería saber.

-Derek.

-Derek.-El nombre sonaba bien en su boca.-Me gusta.

Entones alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla y en el momento que su mano hizo contacto con su mejilla el mundo se deshizo en mil pedazos otra vez. Había sido otro sueño, joder. 

Stiles abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse una espalda musculosa bajo su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba para ver un tatuaje entre los omóplatos de Derek, trazó los giros con su dedo índice mientras Derek se retorcía debajo de él. Entonces la realidad le golpeó, estaba encima de Derek, en una cama que no era suya, en un sitio que no conocía. Maravilloso, ahora también podía teletransportarse en sueños, esto de las parejas se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante, es algo que debería explorar en un futuro sin duda, pero en ese momento necesitaba descubrir dónde estaba.

-Derek.-Su voz era un susurro. 

-Mmmmhp-fue la única contestación que recibió.

-Derek.-Esta vez le dio un golpe para despertarlo del todo. 

Derek se levantó tan rápido que casi volcó a Stiles en el proceso, pero lo sujetó antes de que pudiese caer de la cama. Se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez y Stiles no pudo contener la risa al ver el ceño fruncido de su pareja. Derek, por su parte, estaba mirando fijamente a su pareja, en su casa, en su cama, riéndose. Antes de poder contenerse sus ojos cambiaron y Derek los cerró para no asustar a su pareja. 

-¿Eres una alfa?

Eso era algo que no esperaba y abrió la boca en shock. ¿Stiles sabía sobre los hombres lobo?

-Sí, sé sobre los hombres lobo.-Había hecho la pregunta en voz alta sin querer.-Una de mis mejores amigas, Malia, es un coyote y Lydia, mi ex-novia...-Derek gruñó ante eso- Oh, dios, corta la actitud de hombre de las cavernas. Como iba diciendo, Lydia es una banshee, y Scott, mi mejor amigo, trabaja para Deaton que es un emisario...

Stiles continuaba hablando y hablando, pero Derek no podía prestar atención a las palabras que salían de su boca, tan solo veía los labios de su pareja moverse, tan apetecibles y jugosos... Dios, quería besarlo. Justo cuando estaba inclinándose para callarle con un beso escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los pasos de su madre acercándose a su habitación. Derek le puso la mano en la boca a Stiles para que se callara, este le miró sorprendido y le lamió la palma de la mano, sofocando una risa. Los pasos de su madre pasaron de largo y Derek respiró profundamente, esperaba que su madre no se hubiese enterado de nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a besar ya?-Dijo Stiles.

Derek no pudo resistirlo más y se abalanzó sobre Stiles, dándole un beso hambriento, devorándolo. Intentaba borrar cualquier otra persona de su mente, reclamarlo como suyo y de nadie más. Stiles cayó de espaldas contra la cama mientras Derek le besaba el cuello, empezó a soltar gemidos de necesidad cuando Derek llegó a un punto especialmente sensible entre su cuello y su hombro. Derek estaba perdido en el dulce olor de su pareja hasta que un golpe en la parte de atrás de cabeza le sacó de su ensoñación erótica. 

-Auch.

-Oh, venga, sabes que no te he hecho ningún daño.-Derek le sonrió a su pareja.-Oh dios, deja de sonreír o nunca saldremos de aquí.-Derek solo sonrió más.-Para. No podemos hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto. No te conozco, no puedo liarme contigo a la mínima solo porque seamos pareja de por vida.

-Sí, sí puedes.-Derek se adelantó para volver a besarle pero Stiles le hizo la cobra.

-No, no puedo. No sé ni como te apellidas, por favor. Tengo que salir de... ¿tu casa?-Derek asintió.-Tengo que volver a mi casa, necesito pensar y contigo aquí no puedo hacerlo. Oh, por favor, no me pongas esa cara de cachorrito apaleado. Puedes venir luego a cenar y a conocer a mis padres.

-¿Qué?

-Si vamos a ser pareja tendrás que conocer a mi familia.

-Pero... ¿tan pronto? A penas nos conocemos.

-Así que ahora sí que piensas que vamos demasiado rápido pero cuando estabas a punto de saltar sobre mi, no... Fantástico. 

-Está bien. Pero si tu padre me dispara será completamente tu culpa.

Stiles rió ante la preocupación de Derek. Lo más sigilosamente que pudieron salieron de la casa y Derek llevó a Stiles a su casa, frente a la cual le dio un profundo beso de despedida. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, Stiles volvió y le apuntó su número de teléfono antes de volver a besarle y alejarse moviendo la cabeza. Derek no lo creía posible, pero estaba un poquito enamorado de Stiles y no habían pasado más de una hora juntos, estaba jodido. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek volvió a su casa sin poder dejar de sonreír, su cara estaba petrificada en una mueca de felicidad. Había encontrado a su pareja, había besado a su pareja... Todo era maravilloso. Al llegar a su casa entró sin hacer ruido, intentando no perturbar a nadie, era muy temprano, el sol apenas salía por el horizonte. Pasó de puntillas por delante del despacho de su madre y se metió en su cuarto, solo para encontrarla sentada en su cama. Reprimió el impulso de gruñir al ver a otro alfa cubriendo el olor de su pareja. 

-Derek, tenemos que hablar. Estáis en peligro, los cazadores van a venir a por vosotros.-Derek no reaccionó.-Van a venir a herir a tu pareja.-Ante eso si reaccionó.

-Nadie va a tocar a mi pareja.-Dijo con un gruñido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre kudos si os ha gustado y, por favor, decidme que os ha parecido porque de verdad que me encantó escribir este capítulo y me gustaría saber si se nota el esfuerzo extra que le he puesto. :D


	5. Con las manos en la masa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado más de lo normal en escribir este capítulo porque la inspiración parecía no existir, no estoy del todo segura de si me gusta este capítulo, así que agradecería mucho si me dejaseis en los comentarios vuestra opinión. 
> 
> Como siempre, cualquier fallo es mío y será corregido en cuanto me de cuenta.

Stiles estaba inquieto, le había dicho a su madre que un nuevo amigo venía a cenar y ella había asentido sin hacer preguntas, eso era raro. Muy raro. Pero los nervios de Stiles iban más allá, no sabía como iba a ir la cena y quería que a sus padres les gustara Derek. Intentó calmar sus nervios dando vueltas por su casa, haciendo cualquier tarea que su madre le mandara, jugando a videojuegos... hasta llegó a plantearse ponerse a estudiar, pero no. En una de sus pausas para tomar limonada escuchó su teléfono sonar en algún lugar de la cocina. Empezó a revolverlo todo hasta que lo encontró metido dentro de una bolsa de la compra. Descolgó sin mirar quién llamaba y fue sorprendido por la voz de Derek. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el teléfono, lejana, pero aún así la voz de su pareja le calentó de dentro hacia afuera (de una manera no sexual). Todo lo relacionado con las parejas empezaba a ser tremendamente raro, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin permiso alguno ante cualquier pensamiento sobre Derek, y eso empezaba a mosquearle. Stiles escuchaba a Derek hablar, pero no estaba atendiendo. Solo podía concentrarse en el timbre de su voz en su oído y le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-¿Stiles?-ante su nombre sí reaccionó.

-¿Qué?-Stiles estaba avergonzado de no haber escuchado nada de lo que Derek había dicho.

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-Se notaba la risa en su voz.

-No, todo esto de las parejas me está volviendo loco. Es escuchar tu voz y dejo de pensar racionalmente.-La risa de Derek llenó el auricular.- No le veo ninguna gracia...-Stiles estaba frustrado.

-Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, el vínculo aún tiene que fortalecerse más.

-¿Cómo que tiene que fortalecerse?

-Aún no estamos plenamente fusionados, por así decirlo, nuestro lazo va a crecer y va a ser más fuerte, casi invencible.

Stiles se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien como tomarse esa información o como asimilarla. No comprendía completamente lo que Derek quería decir con que su vínculo iba a hacerse más fuerte, si continuaba así acabaría babeando cada vez que viese a Derek, sin poder pensar absolutamente en nada más allá de su cuerpo perfecto y su precioso rostro... Y ahí estaba otra vez, yéndose del tema en el que estaba pensando. Maldito Derek, todo esto era su culpa.

-Bueno, es igual, ¿qué querías?-preguntó finalmente Stiles.

-Saber si debería llevar algo esta noche.

-Ah no, no. No hace falta que traigas nada. Tu presencia es suficiente.-Derek volvió a reír.-Estas destruyendo el filtro de mi mente, por tu culpa no puedo pensar claro y suelto cualquier cosa. Me siento estúpido cuando hablo contigo.

-No digas eso, eres brillante.-Tanto Derek como su lobo querían hacer sentir bien a su pareja.

-Oh dios, no, no vamos a ser de ese tipo de pareja. No, me niego.-Derek estaba confuso.

-No sé de qué hablas-optar por la sinceridad siempre era buena idea.

-Nada, nada. No quiero que seamos la típica pareja babosa que no pueden separarse el uno del otro y no dejan de dejar de echarse piropos.

-¿Qué tipo de pareja vamos a ser entonces?-En la voz de Derek se notaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía al escuchar a Stiles referirse a ellos como "pareja".

Entonces la línea murió, Derek se quedó sin batería y el móvil se apagó antes de que pudiese despedirse de Stiles. Pero lo más importante, Derek se había quedado sin saber que tipo de pareja quería Stiles que fuesen. 

Stiles siguió hablándole al teléfono hasta que se dio cuenta que Derek ya no estaba al otro extremo de la línea. Maldita sea. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Claudia estaba cortando las verduras cuando tocaron a la puerta. Limpiándose las manos en el delantal de Star Wars (que Stiles le había regalado) fue a abrir, para encontrarse con un ramo de violetas y lirios tapándole la cara a Derek. Ella ocultó su sonrisa para no hacer sentir al pobre chico aun más nervioso. Derek se limpió su mano libre en el pantalón y la extendió frente a Claudia, que en vez de estrecharle la mano cogió suavemente las flores, las dejó en el aparador y lo abrazó. Derek estaba totalmente confuso, un sentimiento del que ya se estaba volviendo experto. 

-Tu deberes de ser Derek, te pareces tantísimo a tu padre.

-¿Gracias?-Claudia rió, con un tono tan musical que casi parecían campanillas sonando.

-Pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí. Stiles se está duchando, llegas pronto.

-Sí, esto... Estaba un poco nervioso-Derek agachó la cabeza mientras se tocaba la nuca.-Mi madre le envía recuerdos, señora Stilinski.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Claudia. Es muy amable de tu parte haberme traído mis flores favoritas, ¿cómo lo has sabido?-Claudia sabía la respuesta, pero preguntó igualmente.

-Mi madre me ha ayudado, son naturales, las planta ella misma.

-Sí, lo sé.-El silencio se hizo incómodo para ambos.-¿Por qué no subes arriba a pasar el rato con Stiles? John aun no ha llegado y a la cena aun le queda un rato.

-Sí claro, señ... Claudia.

Claudia no ignoró el hecho que Derek se dirigió directamente a las escaleras sin preguntar donde estaba la habitación de Stiles, pero decidió no decir nada. Que Claudia empezara una conversación incómoda sobre la vida amorosa de su hijo no parecía buena idea, así que simplemente esperaría a que Stiles le contara sobre su pareja. Observó como Derek desaparecía en lo alto de las escaleras y escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Dándole vueltas a la idea de su bebé estando emparejado con un lobo volvió a la cocina a seguir con la cena.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek entró en la habitación de Stiles guiándose por la dulce fragancia que impregnaba todas las paredes, pero era mucho más fuerte detrás de una de las puertas. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, podía escuchar el agua correr en la ducha y a Stiles cantando suavemente. Con libertad para curiosear en la habitación de su pareja empezó a ojear su alrededor. La habitación era caótica, llena de cosas por todos lados, en un orden desordenado al que no encontraba ningún sentido. En una de las paredes había apoyada una pantalla transparente llena de hilos de colores y fotografías de todo tipo, parecía una investigación policial y al acercarse confirmó que lo era. En el suelo había un stick de lacross al lado de una camiseta sucia del equipo del instituto, así que su pareja jugaba al lacross, interesante... Mentalmente se apuntó preguntarle más tarde por ello. En otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio desordenado, lleno de papeles, un par de tazas de café que deberían haberse lavado hace días y, en el centro de todo ese desorden estaba su ordenador, con una luz parpadeante en la parte superior, Stiles tenía un mensaje nuevo. Derek dudó durante un rato si abrirlo y echar un vistazo ahí también, pero eso le pareció una falta de respeto a la privacidad de su pareja, así que decidió no hacerlo. Lo siguiente que miró fue su armario, y le sorprendió que al abrirse estaba completamente ordenador, cada camiseta puesta en su sitio, cada pantalón, todo ordenado por colores, casi maniáticamente. Su armario era un contraste total con el resto de su habitación. Mientras miraba en su estantería en busca de alguna información interesante escuchó como el agua se cerraba y unos pies descalzos se acercaban a la puerta. Derek decidió darle un pequeño susto a su pareja y se apoyó contra el armario, en un ángulo que le sería imposible ver desde la puerta. 

Stiles entró sin mirar, sin percatarse de nada. Derek no hizo ningún ruido, casi ni respiro, mientras observaba boquiabierto a Stiles con todo el cuerpo mojado, gotitas de agua recorriéndole resbalándose por su cuerpo y con solo una toalla colgando de sus caderas. La boca se le hizo agua, quería atacarlo y devorarlo, pero se contuvo. Stiles no miró en su dirección y se dirigió directamente al ordenador. Derek esperaba que abriera los mensajes, pero lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Scott (que ahora sabía que era su mejor amigo) y encender la cámara.

-Scott, ¿qué querías? ¿Por qué me has enviado tantos mensajes?

-Stiles, ¡qué lo he hecho!-sonaba muy emocionado.

-¿El qué has hecho?

-El amor, Stiles. He tenido sexo.-En esa última parte bajó la voz.

-Enhorabuena, pero pensaba que ya no eras virgen. Que Allison y tú...

-Sí, sí. Pero lo he hecho con Isaac. Y ha sido tan bonito, me ha besado todo e...

-¡PARA AHÍ! No quiero saber nada sobre tu vida sexual, por favor. Acabas de poner una imagen muy fea en mi cabeza que me va a costar años de terapia borrar.-Scott rió hasta que se dio cuenta que había una sombra extraña detrás de Stiles.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que hay alguien detrás de ti.-Scott sonaba asustado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Stiles se giró tan rápido que la toalla que llevaba atada a las caderas cayó peligrosamente por su pierna, pero consiguió cogerla justo a tiempo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Scott no tuviese una primera plana del culo de su mejor amigo. Esa imagen sí que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en borrarse. Stiles se recompuso rápido y se volvió a atar la toalla al rededor de las caderas, mirando fijamente a su pareja. Derek sonrió malévolamente y se acercó lentamente a él, como un depredador con su presa. Stiles encaró el ordenador y con un rápido "te llamo más tarde" cerró la pantalla del ordenador, dejando a Scott completamente perplejo. ¿Quién era el tío ese? 

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de girarse completamente antes de que las manos de Derek tocaran sus caderas y le girara bruscamente para devorarle la boca. Stiles gimió suavemente y Derek profundizó el beso, queriendo volver a sacar ese precioso sonido de su pareja. Era plenamente consciente que se estaba volviendo adicto a Stiles, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más allá de la piel expuesta del cuerpo de Stiles. Dejó vagar sus labios por el lado de su cuello y encontró un punto que hizo las rodillas de Stiles se volvieran gelatina. Si Derek no hubiese estado atento, Stiles se habría caído. Le sujetó aun más fuerte contra su cuerpo y reculó hasta caer de espaldas en la cama, Stiles sobre él. 

Al caer se desequilibraron un poco y Derek quedó completamente al amparo de Stiles, que se lanzó a besar su cuello sin contemplaciones. Recorrió su garganta con la punta de su lengua mientras saboreaba los suaves gruñidos que emitía Derek, maravillándose del efecto que tenía sobre él. Las manos de Derek no pararon quietas y rápido se encontraron sobre la toalla mojada de Stiles, recorriendo el punto en el que se juntaba con su piel. Estaban tan atrapados el uno en el otro que no escucharon la puerta abrirse. 

-La cena estará lista en un momento. Stiles, vístete, haz el favor.

Derek y Stiles se separaro como si acabaran de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Claudia intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse y le fue MUY difícil, pero lo hizo. Salió de la habitación tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado y en cuanto giró la esquina empezó a reírse silenciosamente. Adolescentes. 

En la habitación Derek estaba mortificado, acababa de dar una impresión muy mala a la madre de su pareja, no sabía que hacer. Stiles, por su parte estaba igual de mortificado y aliviado, no podía creer que su madre acabara de pillarlos a punto de tener sexo, pero daba gracias que lo hubiese hecho, no quería su primera vez así. 

-Creía que tenías súper oído, ¿cómo no la has oído llegar?-Stiles estaba tanto enfadado como confuso.

-Mi preciosa pareja estaba encima de mi. Besándome el cuello. Perdona si no estaba pendiente de tu madre.-Derek sonaba tan serio que Stiles quería reír.

Stiles no sabía que contestar así que se calló y señaló a Derek para que se diera la vuelta mientras se cambiaba, este el miró y le lanzó un guiño, pero se giró. Stiles se vistió tan rápido que puede que se pusiera un calcetín de cada color, pero daba igual. Desde el piso de abajo se escuchó la voz de Claudia gritando:

-¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA, DEJAD DE ENROLLAROS Y BAJAD A COMER!

En ese momento su vergüenza llegó a su punto más alto y bajaron en silencio, sin tocarse. Entraron al comedor con la cabeza gacha, entre las risas de Claudia y John, que se lo estaban pasando súper bien a su costa. Iba a ser una cena muuuuuuuuuy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La habitación de Stiles ha sido completamente inventada, no recordaba exactamente donde estaban las cosas, creo que he acertado con la mayoría de lo que he puesto, al menos lo he intentado. No sé si ha quedado claro en el capítulo, pero Claudia es plenamente consciente de que Stiles y Derek son pareja, además de saber qué es Derek y su familia, pronto se sabrá por qué sabe tanto.   
> En el próximo capítulo será la cena. Me gustaría que me comentaseis que os gustaría que pasara. Dadle kudos si os ha gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana. <3


	6. Claudia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tomado muchas libertades con este capítulo, pero espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi. :D

Su madre no dejaba de hacer preguntas a Derek sobre su vida en general y Stiles estaba tan interesado como ella. Se había dado cuenta que realmente no conocía a Derek en absoluto, pero con cada pregunta le gustaba más Derek. Derek, por su parte, parecía un tanto incómodo al estar sometido al tercer grado de sus padres.

-Entonces Derek, ¿vas al instituto?-Claudia preguntó.

-No, estudio el grado de filología por Internet, me avanzaron un par de cursos.

-¿Enserio?-Stiles no pretendía sonar tan sorprendido como sonó y Derek le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora. Más tarde hablarían de eso. 

Sus padres no dejaban de preguntar y aunque Stiles estaba igual de interesado que ellos en todo lo relacionado con la vida de su pareja, era hora de que pararan, se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido. Había intentado cambiar de tema un par de veces, pero nada, sin suerte. 

-Mamá, te has lucido con la cena, está deliciosa.-Volvió a intentar cambiar de tema.

-Sí, está riquísima Claudia.

-Oh, muchas gracias chicos. Voy a ir a por el postre. John, ¿podrías acompañarme a por el postre?-Más que una pregunta era una orden, pero John la siguió igual.

-Por fin han parado. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar...

-Stiles.-Derek intentaba callar a su pareja.

-Por una interrogación...

-Stiles.-Nada, no se callaba.

-No esperaba que se comportaran así.

-Stiles.

-Lo siento.-Y Derek le besó, y eso sí consiguió que se callara. Una garganta aclarándose les separó.

-Espero que esto no se convierta en hábito-Claudia luchó por no reírse, pero no lo consiguió y acabó soltando una carcajada. Stiles y Derek estaban mortificados.

-Espero que te guste el helado de chocolate, es el favorito de Stiles.

-¿Sí? Bueno es saberlo.-Derek escondió una sonrisa detrás de la cuchara. 

Acabaron el helado con la conversación de John y Claudia de fondo, ignorando a los dos tortolitos al otro lado de la mesa. 

-Mamá, Derek y yo vamos a salir a pasear un rato si te parece bien.

-Sí, claro, id fuera. Divertíos.

Stiles cogió la mano de Derek y estiró de él a través de la puerta de atrás de la casa, salieron al jardín. Stiles seguía arrastrando a Derek hasta que entraron en el bosque, una vez que Stiles estuvo seguro que era imposible que su madre los viese, se giró de golpe y besó a Derek. Le pilló completamente por sorpresa y no le devolvió el beso por un par de segundos, pero se repuso rápido y antes de darse cuenta Stiles tenía la espalada contra un árbol y Derek presionaba todo su cuerpo contra él. 

Estuvieron besándose en el bosque durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo volver a la realidad. Antes de poder reaccionar Stiles estaba tumbado en el suelo, con Derek encima de él, protegiéndolo, y había una flecha clavada en el mismo tronco en el que él había estado hacía unos segundos. Joder. Su corazón desbocado latía tan fuerte en sus orejas que no podía escuchar nada más allá, sentía la tierra bajo su espalda, húmeda, humedeciéndole la camiseta y el aliento de Derek contra su cuello, respirando pesadamente. Stiles no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba transformado, intentando escuchar algo. Cuando Derek estuvo seguro que no había peligro comenzó a husmear en el cuello de su pareja, seguido por un instinto animal de saber que su pareja estaba bien, sano y salvo en sus brazos.

-¿Derek?-volvió en sí al oír la voz asustada de su pareja.

-Stiles, tenemos que salir del bosque, tengo que dejarte en casa y ir a hablar con mi madre.-El labio inferior de Stiles temblaba, todo su cuerpo se sacudía incontrolablemente. Estaba aterrorizado.-Shh, tranquilo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.-Derek le abrazó.

-Está bien, vamos. 

Caminaban rápido hacia casa cuando Stiles escuchó un sonido conocido. Paró en medio del camino y observó a su alrededor. Derek le miró, sin saber que estaba haciendo su pareja, por qué paraba. Entonces vio como Stiles se agachaba junto al árbol y recogía una bolita que temblaba, se fijó un poco más y descubrió que acababa de recoger a un erizo del suelo. A UN ERIZO. Derek no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no podía permitir que le pasara algo así que cogió su mano y le arrastró. Stiles sujetaba a Marilyn contra su pecho. Al llegar a su patio trasero Stiles dejó a Marilyn en el suelo y ella corrió a su jaula, que Stiles había dejado en una ventana esperando que volviera. Al estar en un entorno conocido Derek se relajó, no había tanto peligro ahí, su pareja estaba a salvo.

-Te preguntaría de que va todo lo del erizo, pero ahora mismo lo único que me importa es que estás a salvo.-Derek le abrazó tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de no haber muerto, pero déjame respirar, por favor.-Derek soltó una carcajada.

-Solo tú podrías hacerme reír en un momento tan tenso como este.

-Sí, lo sé, soy increíble.

-El más increíble de todos.

Derek le besó, mucho más suave esta vez, como si Stiles fuera la cosa más preciada que tuviese en su vida, lo que Stiles no sabía es que lo era, era la cosa más especial y más importante que tenía. Derek estaba bastante seguro de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero no era le momento de decírselo. Aún. Así que continuó besándolo intentando poner todo su amor en ese beso. Las rodillas de Stiles flaquearon, pero Derek lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo para evitar que se cayese. 

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Derek.

-Entonces deja de besarme.

Pero era incapaz, no podía dejarlo marchar, no podía alejarse de él. Stiles había estado muy cerca de ser herido y Derek no podía dejarlo marchar. Le abrazó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo y le besó la columna de la garganta. 

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Sí, claro, pero tendrás que dormir en la habitación de invitados.

-Sí, claro...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia miraba a Stiles y a Derek hablar en el jardín, enamorados, le recordaban tanto a ella misma a su edad.

En su manada creían que las parejas eran signo de mal augurio, traían a los cazadores, por eso su historia había sido tan triste. Claudia aun podía sentir el lazo roto atado al rededor de su corazón. Su madre, alfa de nacimiento, había decidido que romper el vínculo con la pareja de su hija alejaría a los cazadores que les perseguían y así solucionaría todos sus problemas. 

Una noche oscura, Claudia salió a escondidas de su casa para reunirse con su pareja. Cambiando a su forma de lobo corrió y corrió por el bosque hasta llegar al claro donde se habían encontrado cada noche desde que su pareja había llegado a la manada y se habían encontrado. El claro estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, rodeada por una línea de árboles frondosos y repleta de lirios blancos y violetas, dándole un toque tan especial... Al llegar encontró a su pareja en medio del claro, tumbada en el suelo mirando a la luna, desnuda. Claudia cambió y se acercó suavemente hasta ella. Tan ensimismadas en sí mismas no escucharon al alfa llegar con un par de lobos más. Lo último que sintió fue un golpe fuerte en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y mirar a los ojos brillantes de su pareja.

Claudia se despertó atada a una cama, todo su interior siendo arrancado cruelmente de ella. Sentía como su corazón era arrancado de su pecho y aplastado contra una pared. Demasiado drogada para hacer nada sintió cada momento. Un hombre que no conocía de nada estaba realizando alguna clase de hechizo sobre ella y su pareja, que estaba en otra cama al lado de ella. Toda la preparación tenia un solo fin: romper el lazo. Y funcionó. Claudia sintió cada segundo que su lazo se rompía, dejándola completamente destrozada, por dentro y por fuera. Lo que María (el alfa) no esperaba era que el lobo de Claudia muriese al romperse el vínculo. Con un grito agudo y más dolor del que era posible sentir Claudia sintió morir a su lobo, con lágrimas en los ojos observó como el lobo de su pareja moría también. María mató a dos lobos intentando que los cazadores no lo hicieran, qué ironía, ¿no?

Entonces Claudia miró a su madre horrorizada por lo que había hecho y María la miró a la vez, pero no pidió perdón, no parecía arrepentida. Su pareja, en un arrebato de fuerza qué no sabía de donde había salido, arrancó las cadenas que la retenían a la cama y se lanzó sobre María, rajando su garganta con un fluido movimiento. Del cuello de María salían chorros de sangre, murió ahogada con su propia sangre. Esa fue la última vez que Claudia vio a su madre, y aun hoy, era incapaz de sentirse mal por ella. Cuando su pareja se giró la miró con ojos rojos, había absorbido el poder de María y su lobo había revivido. Se miraron por un rato largo, esperando sentir esa fuerza arrasadora que habían sentido tantas veces antes, pero no había nada. Claudia estaba mirando a una desconocida, una desconocida de la que conocía todos los secretos, pero una desconocida.

Esa misma noche Claudia abandonó totalmente la vida en manada, se fue lejos, rehízo su vida siendo una adolescente que a penas se valía por si misma, sin dinero. Pero lo consiguió, sola. Años después, conoció a John, se enamoraron y poco después estaban casados. Claudia no sentía por él lo mismo que había sentido por su pareja, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que era amor. Después de llevar un par de años casada, tuvo a su pequeño bebé, Stiles era el único ser en la tierra que Claudia amaba tanto como había amado a su pareja. 

¿Su pareja? Estaba viva, alfa de la manada más poderosa de todo el país. Ella también había rehecho su vida, sin Claudia, pero con una manada entera apoyándola. Se había casado con un buen hombre, uno de sus betas y había tenido bebés, justo como Cluadia. Aun era capaz de sentir el vínculo roto, igual de doloroso que el primer día, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Se volvieron a encontrar por pura fuerza del destino y se convirtieron en algo así como "amigas", aunque querían morir cada vez que veían a la otra, cuanto más cerca estaban más sentían el dolor del lazo. 

Claudia sabía que no iba a dejar a nadie romper el lazo de su hijo, y estaba segura que Talia tampoco iba dejar que nadie rompiera el lazo de Derek. No iban a dejar que alguien les hiciese a sus hijos lo que les habían hecho a ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRO ARGUMENTAL. Me ha encantando mucho escribir este capítulo, comentadme qué os ha parecido y qué os gustaría que pasara. Podéis seguirme en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com). ¡Dejad kudos si os ha gustado! <3


	7. Consuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más corto de lo normal porque estoy de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo. En cuanto acabé subiré un capítulo en plan guay, largo y con mucha acción, por ahora esto es todo lo que he podido hacer.

Hacía frío, casi hasta el punto de no poder moverse a causa de los incontrolables temblores que le sacudían. Sus manos eran objetos pesados al final de sus brazos, inútiles y agarrotadas en una posición innatural a causa del frío; sus dedos, azulados, volviéndose negros en las puntas. Hacía horas, quizá días, que no sentía sus pies y eso le asustaba, pero era incapaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para quitarse los zapatos y ver que pasaba exactamente con sus pies, tampoco es que pudiese teniendo en cuenta que sus manos eran inútiles. Continuaba andando, sin saber a donde iba, sin saber donde estaba, sus piernas dolían tantísimo, pero una fuerza le invitaba a seguir. Se había roto varios dientes a causa del castañeo por el frío y sus orejas tenían un color preocupante. Sentía el frío hasta en el pelo, congelandolo poco a poco, acercándose peligrosamente a su cerebro. Tenía sueño, quería pararse a dormir, pero su cuerpo seguía moviéndose en contra de su voluntad. Era plenamente consciente que estaba sufriendo hipotermia y que en algún momento cercano su cuerpo variaría de temperatura tan rápido que todo su cuerpo se abrasaría de dentro a fuera y le daría sensación de calor, estaba esperando ese momento, ese preciso momento antes de morir. Pero no llegaba. Entonces su cuerpo dejó de andar. Se paró delante de un acantilado de unos cuarenta metros de alto, una caída mortal, sin duda. Quería morir, quería dejar de pasar frío, así que saltó...

-¡STILES!

Stiles despertó sobresaltado, no sabía donde estaba, ni quién había gritado su nombre, empezó a temblar mucho, seguía teniendo frío. Entonces ya no, su cuerpo empezó a entrar en calor porque algo, alguien, desprendía calor en su dirección, un cuerpo que casi quemaba al contacto con su piel congelada. Stiles se acercó más aún a la fuente de calor, hasta estar sobre ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones podían ser una, tan cerca que ellos podían ser una única persona. Cuando su cuerpo alcanzó una temperatura aceptable su mente empezó a trabajar. Descubrió que la fuente de calor era Derek, que estaba debajo de él, mirándole con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Derek intentó alejar a Stiles para poder verle mejor.

-No, no te alejes, aun tengo frío.-Y se acurrucó aun más cerca contra él, si es que era posible.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el cuerpo de Stiles volvió a una temperatura más propia de un humano, cuando dejó de ser un cubito de hielo con forma de persona. De repente se dio cuenta que Derek estaba debajo de él con solo unos boxers negros, tan ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa, ¿qué hacía Derek en su habitación? 

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me has despertado de la pesadilla, así que tu debías estar aquí para darte cuenta que era una pesadilla.

-Bueno... esto... Quizás estuviese durmiendo en el suelo.

-¿EN EL SUELO?

-Shhhhhhhhh. Que tu madre nos va a escuchar.-Derek miraba a la puerta esperando que Claudia entrara, pero no. 

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el suelo?-Esta vez lo dijo susurrando, muy cerca del oído de Derek.

-Mi lobo estaba inquieto, tenía que estar más cerca de ti. Pero me parecía mal meterme en tu cama sin permiso...

-Lo tienes.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes permiso para meterte en mi cama.-Y acto seguido añadió-PARA DORMIR.

-Claro...

Stiles se acurrucó contra Derek, su cabeza en su hombro, con un brazo encima de su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas. Derek estaba husmeando el aire, estaba oliéndole el pelo y aunque era tremendamente raro le daba igual, tenía sueño y la sensación de Derek a su lado era como llegar a casa después de mucho tiempo fuera. Se sentía como su hogar, tan calentito y tan cómodo... 

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente, en la misma postura que cuando días atrás se había despertado en casa de Derek después de su tele-transportación. No había tenido pesadillas, después de semanas con pesadillas y toda clase de sueños raros había dormido una noche entera sin sueños, ni perturbaciones, y era todo gracias a Derek, que aun dormía a su lado. Stiles quería recorrer el tatuaje de su espalda con la lengua, y se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo. Se inclinó suavemente y recorrió las espirales con la punta de su lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Cuando hubo completado su tarea bajó por su espina dorsal dándole pequeños besos. La piel de Derek se erizó bajo sus atenciones y empezó a retorcerse, despertándose. Stiles no paró, continuó besando la piel expuesta de su espalda, acariciando sus costados. En un fluido movimiento Stiles se encontró sobre su espalda, con Derek devorando su boca desesperadamente.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.-Stiles no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

Se besaron lentamente, sin importarles el mal aliento o el pelo despeinado... Sin importarles nada. Tan solo ellos dos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Pero no contaban con el factor sorpresa de Claudia, siempre tan oportuna. Entró en la habitación sin llamar y no se inmutó en absoluto al verlos juntos en la cama, tan solo les lanzó dos camisetas y les ordenó que se vistieran y bajaran a desayunar. Su tono era demasiado serio para admitir ningún tipo de discusión. Se pusieron la ropa y bajaron en silencio. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era encontrar a Talia sentada en la cocina, tomando un café mientras hablaba con Claudia. 

-¿Mamá?-Derek sonaba tremendamente sorprendido.

-¿Es tu madre?-Stiles pretendió que fuera un susurro, pero salió demasiado alto. 

-Sí, soy su madre, además del alfa de la ciudad, y TODOS-señaló a Derek y Stiles, así como a Claudia- necesitamos hablar.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles y Derek miraban a sus madres en silencio, demasiado alucinados como para decir nada. No podían creer lo que estaban diciendo. Ellas. Pareja. Almas gemelas separadas. Stiles era incapaz de cerrar su boca, que se había quedado en una mueca eterna de sorpresa. Su madre. Saliendo con otra mujer. Besándose con otra mujer. Ugh, ese último pensamiento llegó demasiado lejos. No quería imaginarse a su madre teniendo sexo con nadie, mujer u hombre. D-E-S-A-G-R-A-D-A-B-L-E. 

Derek, por su parte entendía mucho más a su alfa ahora, entendía el comportamiento de su madre y todo el rollo "proteger a tu pareja". Su madre había perdido a su pareja por no estar atenta a sus alrededores cuando estaba con ella. Había bajado la guardia y le habían arrebatado a lo mejor que jamás le pasaría.

Claudia llevaba un buen rato llorando y Talia intentaba consolarla como podía, sin hacer la conversación demasiado incómoda. Cuando les habían contado todo Claudia abrazó a Stiles y le dijo que no dejaría que algo así le pasara a su bebé. Stiles también estaba llorando ahora y Derek no quería nada más que abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Instintivamente Stiles soltó a su madre y se acurrucó en el regazo de Derek, con la cabeza en su cuello, intentando respirar entre sollozos. Al otro lado de su habitación Claudia estaba sentada en el regazo de Talia, que recitaba palabras de consuelo en su oído. Todo era tremendamente raro pero reconfortante en una extraña manera. Derek se sentía más seguro y comprendido que nunca. Pero, sobretodo, estaba seguro que iban a vencer, se negaba a dejar que la historia se repitiera. Derek rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Respecto a qué, cariño?

-¿Cómo vamos a alejar a los cazadores?

-Ese es el espíritu. Le has educado bien Talia.-Se notaba el tono de orgullo en la voz de Claudia.

-Sí, lo sé.-La sonrisa de Talia fue tan brillante que podría haber cegado al sol.- Es hora de reunir a la manada.

-¡Sí, vamos a patear a algunos culos!-Stiles sonaba entusiasmado.

La tensión se rompió con ese comentario y Derek no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, como nunca lo había hecho, su madre le miraba sorprendida. Derek no se frenó y besó a Stiles, queriendo consumirlo, sin importarle que su madre y Claudia estuviesen mirando. Le quería tanto que sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo quisiera abrazarlo al mismo tiempo. Derek sabía que iban a superar eso, sabía que iban a hacerlo porque no había nada en el mundo que fuera capaz de separarlo de Stiles, ni ahora ni nunca. 

-Sí, vamos a patear algunos culos.-Contestó Derek finalmente, dándole un beso en la frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste, dejad kudos si ha sido así. Comentadme vuestras opiniones o qué queréis que pase en el siguiente capítulo. Podéis seguirme en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com)  
> Un besito. <3


	8. Cachorro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre espero que os guste, la semana que viene será por fin un capítulo más largo. :D  
> Cualquier fallo es culpa mía.

-¿Hale? ¿Cómo la ex-senadora Hale?-preguntó Scott.

-Sí, exactamente como la ex-senadora Hale. 

-Espera...-Stiles resopló.-Estás saliendo con el hijo de la ex-senadora.

-Sí.

-Y sois novios.-Stiles rodó los ojos, Scott era muy lento.

-Sí.

-Y ya no estás con Lydia.

-No.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Scott se le lanzara y le abrazada con un "me alegro" mustiado entre dientes. Se quedaron abrazados más tiempo del necesario porque Stiles realmente necesitaba un abrazo de su mejor amigo. Scott no dijo nada y tan solo lo abrazó.

-Bueno... ¿Una partidita al FIFA?-Scott parecía esperanzado, hacia un tiempo que no estaba con su mejor amigo.

-Depende. ¿Estás preparado para que te patee el culo?

-Sueñas...

Encendieron la consola comenzaron a jugar, Scott iba ganando, Stiles no estaba para nada centrado en el juego. Se había despedido de Derek hacía dos horas y no podía dejar de pensar en él, todo su cuerpo le pedía que lo buscara y estuviese con él, pero no podían. Stiles no era miembro de la manada aun y no podía estar presente durante la reunión, así que Derek le había acompañado a casa de Scott y se había dirigido a su propia casa. Stiles llevaba todo el rato enviándose mensajes con Derek, queriendo saber como iba la reunión y que estaba pasando exactamente. Todo iba bien, Derek le informaba cada pocos minutos, se notaba que tenía el teléfono en la mano. Probablemente a Talia no le hiciera ninguna gracia que Derek informara de todo a Stiles, porque aun no era parte de la manada, pero lo sería pronto. El teléfono de Stiles brilló, pensando que sería Derek con más noticias, dejó el mando y cogió el móvil, Scott no se percató, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido:

ENCUENTRAME EN EL BOSQUE O EL CACHORRO MUERE.  
SI SE LO DICES A ALGUIEN, EL CACHORRO MUERE.  
EN EL CLARO DEL BOSQUE. A LAS CINCO. NO FALTES. 

Stiles no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que el "cachorro" era Derek. Todos sus instintos le decían que no fuese, que era mala idea, pero tan solo el pensamiento de que algo le pudiese pasar a Derek era demasiado duro para asimilarlo. Se despidió de Scott con una excusa barata y se dirigió a la reserva. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero su respiración se aceleraba cuanto más se acercaba al claro. Estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran nada a su pareja. Al llegar a borde del claro vio una figura femenina parada en medio del claro, era de estatura media, con el pelo canoso y constitución delgada. Parecía una anciana inofensiva, pero por alguna razón inspiraba una clase de miedo que va más allá de lo racional. Stiles se acercó poco a poco y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba ella se giró y Stiles ahogó un grito, no podía ser.

-Ohhhhhhhhh, mi dulce bebé. Por fin estás aquí.-Dijo ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Derek estaba cansado, no quería seguir escuchando la charla constante de su madre sobre el peligro de los cazadores, como tenían que estar unidos... La misma charla de siempre. Ya llevaban tres cuartos de hora de reunión y su madre aun no había sido capaz de decir la verdadera causa por la que los había reunido. Derek sospechaba que tenía miedo de que alguno de los ancianos de la manada creyesen lo mismo que había creído María en su día y los condenaran a vivir separados, o peor, los matasen. Aun así, Derek continuaba informando a Stiles cada pocos minutos, el pensamiento de que en cuanto la reunión acabara podría volver a ver a su pareja era lo único que estaba haciendo el tiempo algo llevadero, pese a eso estaba aburrido. 

Deslizó su mirada por la primera fila de la sala, donde sus hermanas estaban mirando embobadas a sus teléfonos mientras su padre, sentado al lado de su madre las miraba con un ceño desaprobador. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a toda la familia junta, desde que Laura se fue a la universidad era raro cuando estaba en casa y por milagros del destino había coincidido que Laura estaba en un descanso vacacional y estaba pasándolo con ellos. Derek miró su teléfono una vez más, comprobando su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Laura, que levantó la vista y le sonrió pícara. 

LAURA: Entonces qué, ¿es guapo?

DEREK: ¿Quién es guapo?

LAURA: Tu pareja, idiota. ¿Es guapo?

Derek se sonrojó y Laura tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse en voz alta, pero su pequeño altercado no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Cora, que se sentaba al lado de Laura. Cora le susurró algo al oído y al mirar su móvil vio como habían creado un grupo llamado: "Derek y caperucita roja."

DEREK: No tenéis ninguna gracia. :|

LAURA: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ. Oh, hermanito, esto es hilarante.

CORA: ¿Pero es guapo o no? Queremos conocerlo, ¿cuándo vas a traerlo a casa?

LAURA: Eso, hermanito, cuando vamos a conocer a caperucita.

DEREK: No le llames así. No sé cuando le voy a traer a casa... 

LAURA: Envíanos una foto. Queremos verlo.

CORA: Eso, eso. Foto. Foto. Foto. Foto.

DEREK: No tengo ninguna suya. 

Era mentira, Derek le había hecho una foto mientras dormía, pero era demasiado creepy incluso para él y no pensaba pasársela a ellas para que se rieran. No. 

LAURA: Que mentira... 

CORA: *foto*

Era una foto de Stiles en bañador, sonriéndole a la cámara mientras tomaba el sol en la arena. Parecía haber sido tomada hace no mucho, quizás un par de meses. Se le veía feliz y a Derek se le nubló la vista al saber que alguien que no era él había hecho tan feliz a su pareja. Hasta él se daba cuenta que era un pensamiento absurdo y posesivo, pero no podía evitarlo.

DEREK: ¿¡Dónde has conseguido esa foto!?

CORA: Tú eres un rarito que estudia en casa, para los mortales que vamos al instituto existe lo que llaman la vida social. Y resulta que Lydia Martin es maravillosa.

LAURA: ¿Quién es Lydia Martin?

DEREK: ¿Por qué tiene la tal Lydia Martin una foto de mi pareja en bañador?

CORA: Porque eran novios, duuuh. 

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio al escuchar el gruñido que Derek emitió, pero Talia siguió hablando, sin darle importancia. Los celos no eran algo que le gustaran, Derek era plenamente consciente que eran tonterías, que Stiles estaba con él y no quería nadie más que a él, pero el pensamiento de Stiles con otra persona que no fuera él dolía como una perra. 

LAURA: Derek, por favor, controla tus celos. JAJAJAJ. ¿Y qué tienes tú con la tal Lydia, hermanita? 

CORA: Aun no lo sé... pero puede llegar a ser algo. Me gusta, es más inteligente que nadie que haya conocido antes y tan preciosa como un diamante. 

Sus hermanas continuaron hablando pero Derek las ignoró, algo no estaba bien. Sentía como una fuerza tiraba del vínculo con Stiles y lo atraía. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que corriese a por su pareja y la pusiese a salvo. Antes de poder reaccionar un grito agonizante salió de su boca y su madre se giró rápidamente. Todos en la sala se quedaron callados mientras Derek se encogía de dolor. Sentía como si alguien intentara partir en dos su pecho, le estaban intentando arrancar el corazón. 

-Mamá... Algo va mal con Stiles... Necesita ayuda.

Derek mustió esas palabras entre lágrimas antes de que el dolor le superara y cayese desmayado en el suelo. Su último pensamiento fue al pánico al pensar que algo podía haberle pasado a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, kudos si ha sido así y como siempre podéis seguirme en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com).
> 
> Para la semana que viene me gustaría que me dejarais un comentario para saber que debería pasar en el próximo capítulo: ¿Preferiríais que Stiles fuera su propio héroe o que Derek le salvara? Más opciones también son válidas, por favor dejadme un comentario con vuestra preferencia. Un besito. <3


	9. Click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sé que hace mil años que empecé a subir esta historia y probablemente todos habíais pensado que la había dejado abandonada, bueno, no estabais equivocados. He estado bajo mucha presión con las clases y los exámenes, pero por fin he acabado y estoy aquí. Voy a acabar esta historia, lo prometo.  
> Espero que no os decepcione este capítulo. :D
> 
> PD: Cualquier error es mío, como siempre.

Stiles se despertó en un entorno desconocido. En el aire flotaba un olor agrio, como a cadáveres en descomposición. Tenía los ojos vendados, y las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza. Intentó mover los pies sin conseguir nada, también estaban atados. A juzgar por la superficie blanda a su espalda, estaba atado a los cuatro postes de una cama. Probó, en vano, desatarse de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, pero no se movían ni lo más mínimo, reduciendo enormemente sus posibilidades de escapar. Agudizó el oído, intentando localizar alguna fuente de aire, algún sonido que le permitiera localizar donde estaba, alguna forma de situarse. Nada. Absoluto silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el canto lejano de unos grillos y el ulular lejano de algún ave. Vale, bien. Estaba cerca del bosque, eso era bueno. Conocía el bosque, podía escapar si la oportunidad se presentaba. Oh, dios, Derek debía de estar flipando. Encontraba a su pareja y alguien le secuestraba, joder. Siguió luchando contra sus restricciones, pero no cedieron en absoluto, hasta que una voz habló desde algún lugar a su derecha.

-No lo intentes, no van a ceder, están encantadas.

Esa voz... Esa voz era de la mujer que le había traído aquí. La que había amenazado a su pareja. La rabia ardió por sus venas e intentó zafarse de sus ataduras con más ímpetu, pero siguió sin funcionar. Debía de probar algo diferente, intentar otra táctica.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Stiles fingiendo interés.

-Oh, cariño... sabes muy bien quien soy, tan solo tienes que pensar con esa dulce cabecita tuya. Tan inteligente... tan como tu madre...

Unas uñas afiladas rozaron un lado de su rostro, derramando pequeñas gotitas de sangre a su paso. Esas uñas afiladas arañaron su cuello, y la parte expuesta de sus brazos, dejando hilos de sangre a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Ardían, eran pequeños cortes que quemaban como si les hubiese echado lava candente sobre la herida abierta. Sintió algo frío contra su pecho, estaba cortando su camiseta. Stiles notó el aire frío contra su pecho ahora desnudo y una punta fría y afilada pasó por encima de su pezón derecho. Estaba cortándolo. Poco a poco. Pequeños cortes a lo largo de todo su pecho. Ardían más que el sol. Stiles intentó concentrarse, buscar una solución, pero sus pensamientos siempre llevaban a Derek, no era momento para pensar en él. Su pareja. Ella, esa mujer fuese quien fuese seguía torturándole de manera calculada y sistemática. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba torturándolo por algo que no había hecho. ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué la tomaba con él?

-Mira a mi dulce bebé, todo sonrojado y sangriento. Pobrecito. ¿Y tu pequeño lobo? ¿No viene a rescatarte?

El cuchillo rozó peligrosamente cerca de su yugular, sobre el punto donde su hombro se unía con el cuello. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles dolía, dolía como el infierno, toda su piel ardía y sentía como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. La pérdida de sangre estaba empezando a afectarle. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Stiles intentó concentrarse más fuerte, pero Derek seguía invadiendo su mente. Entonces se encendió la bombillita. Derek era la solución. Derek había dicho que si el vínculo era lo suficientemente fuerte podían hablar telepáticamente. Stiles dudaba que fuese lo suficiente fuerte aun, pero necesitaba alguna solución y en ese momento se aferraría a un clavo ardiendo si hacía falta. Se concentró todo lo que pudo en su pareja, gritando su nombre en la oscuridad de su pensamiento. Nada. Se concentró más fuerte, empujando un muro invisible que parecía estar construido en su cerebro. Nada. Empujó y empujó hasta que algo en su mente hizo " _click_ ".

_**¿Stiles?** _

**_¿Derek?_**   Incluso en su mente sonaba débil. **_Te necesito._**

**_Te voy a encontrar, todo va a ir bien, cariño._ **

Stiles dejó caer una lágrima de alivio al escuchar la voz de su pareja en su mente. Iba a salir de ahí. Derek iba a encontrarlo y todo iba a estar bien. Solo con ese pensamiento dejó su mente caer en la inconsciencia. Todo iba a ir bien.

****************************************************************************************************

Derek se despertó con una sacudida, lanzando por los aires a quién había por encima suyo. Cora. Todo su cuerpo dolía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, intentando salirse de su caja torácica. Entonces recordó: Stiles. Stiles estaba en peligro. Alguien tenía a su pareja. Un rugido digno de un león salió de su garganta y toda su cara cambió. Sus dientes se alargaron en su boca y sus colmillos cortaron su labio inferior, derramando sangre. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y Derek escuchó en la lejanía un coro de siseos y jadeos ahogados. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía se levantó, ignorando al dolor y a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar a su pareja. Cualquier otro pensamiento razonable ya no tenía sentido. Tenía que salvar a Stiles. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando una voz de autoridad le paró:

-Derek, para.

Era su alfa, su alfa quería que no buscara a su pareja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una mano se posó en su hombro y Derek siseó, intentando morder a quien fuera que le estuviese tocando. Nadie debía tocarlo, tenía que encontrar a Stiles. Su pareja estaba en peligro.

-Cariño, sé que quieres buscarlo, pero debemos pensar primero. Derek, céntrate.

El único sonido de la habitación era la fuerte respiración de Derek y la voz de Talia, intentando calmarlo sin éxito.

-Derek, necesitamos un plan. Stiles necesita que todos le ayudemos.

Ante eso sí que reaccionó. Derek giró su cabeza hacia su madre y le rugió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de su pareja? Pero... pero tenía razón. Derek era consciente que no podía encontrar a Stiles solo, necesitaba ayuda. Su pareja necesitaba ayuda. En su cabeza su lobo rugió, apremiándolo. Otra ola de dolor lo atravesó y notó un dolor lacerante en su pecho, una línea de sangre estaba traspasando su camiseta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- eran las primeras palabras coherentes que pronunciaba.

-Vuestro lazo es muy fuerte, las heridas de Stiles te están pasando a ti.-Contestó Deaton desde su posición, apoyado en la pared más alejada.

-Eso significa que están haciéndole daño a mi bebé.-Claudia, sentada junto a Laura empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Derek se quedó quieto, sin procesar completamente la información. Entonces lo comprendió. Quién fuera que estaba haciéndole daño a Stiles no buscaba dañarlo, buscaba dañar a Derek, quería hacerle daño a él y su pareja estaba sufriendo por ello. Aulló, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones soltó un aullido tan desconsolado que Talia dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Derek, que también había empezado a llorar. Derek no podía dejar de pensar en los peores escenarios. Su pareja torturada, su pareja desangrándose en dios sabe dónde, Stiles muriendo... Entonces en su cabeza algo hizo " _click_ " y simplemente lo supo, supo lo que había pasado. Con voz cautelosa, para comprobar, preguntó el nombre de su pareja en su cabeza.

**_¿Derek? Te necesito._** A Derek se le partió el corazón al escuchar la necesidad en la voz de Stiles,pero pese a eso no puedo nada más que alegrarse porque Stiles estaba en su cabeza. Había funcionado, Stiles había contactado con él. Dando mil gracias al destino por darle una pareja tan inteligente, contestó:

**_Te voy a encontrar, todo va a ir bien, cariño._ **

Y nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, iba a encontrarlo e iba a matar a quienquiera que hubiese intentado apartarlo de él. Era una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Echaba muchísimo de menos escribir esta historia y escuchar que pensabais de ella, así que ya sabéis, kudos y comentarios son totalmente bienvenidos. <3  
> Siempre podéis encontrarme en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr (princesarana.tumblr.com)


End file.
